Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Christmas 2015 This year, we've created something extra special for everyone: An entire interactive adventure. Play through 12 different storylines (one per day), decide whether you want to be naughty or nice. If you play through all twelve, you'll get a special badge--though there'll be no other rewards for daily participation, so don't feel pressured to take time away from your real holidays. Don't forget to breed all of your past Holiday Dragons. Breeding starts now (00:00 on 12/19) and continues for exactly seven days, ending at 00:00 on 12/26. Past holiday dragons will continue to have no limit, so grab as many as you can find. Restrictions on keeping multiple eggs from a single pair continue to apply. Last (but not least) a new Holiday Dragon will be released at 00:00 on 12/25. It will drop for exactly three days, ending at 00:00 on 12/28. General Event Artist Credits Organizer(s): Marrionetta Valkemarian Tales Contributors: Birdzgoboom, Odeen Event Banner: Unknown Scroll Badge: Unknown Event Icon: Unknown New Christmas Dragon: Aegis Dragon Fact: *Will be released at 00:00 on 12/25, dropping for exactly three days (ending at 00:00 on 12/28). *TJ's eggs have the codes "NGHTY" and "NOICE". **The egg that is currently coded as "NOICE" was previously coded as "CEdJS". *On initial release, the egg is experienced a glitch where it appeared as a fog ball in lineage view. This has since been corrected. :: *This dragon is a male-only breed. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Holiday Breeding Previous Christmas dragons can now be bred! Breeding starts at 00:00 on 12/19, and continues for exactly seven days, ending at 00:00 on 12/26. Past holiday dragons will continue to have no limit, so grab as many as you can find. Restrictions on keeping multiple eggs from a single pair continue to apply. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. *Abandoned Page on DC Special Note: All bred Mistletoe Dragons can be influenced from now on. Trivia *A glitch affected the cave wherein ungendered hatchlings that were frozen grew up despite being frozen. This issue has since received 2 retroactively-applied fixes; should any users still experience issues however, they can report the affect hatchlings here. Valkemarian Tales Controls: *W/A/S/D: Move (Alternate: Arrow keys/ Arrow buttons on left side of game screen for phone users) *Space: Activate (Alternate: Enter/ Blue button on right side of screen) *Escape: Back (Alternate: Backspace, Tab/ Green button on right side of screen) Transcripts Day One Show/Hide "... !" "..." "Hey sleepyhead, wake up! What's your favorite color? It's important!" Choose: 'Blue', 'Green' or 'Red' '' "Ah right, . Just what I thought." '''PERL:' "Are you ready to go pick out Holiday trees together? I've been looking forward to this!" "Come on!" Character steps outside, is lead away to the right PERL: "... Oh!" "You don't have an axe, do you?" "..." "That's not good! Let's go to the general store and get you one!" Character is lead off to the general store Once inside the store, player has the option to speak with Perl again PERL: "Go talk to Joe. I bet he's got just what we need." Player has the option to speak with Joe JOE: "Looking for something specific?" Choose: 'Axe', 'Children Nuggets', 'Ham', 'Cone of Meat', 'Mushroom Poppers', 'Cancel' '' ''"You received: " Option to speak to Perl again PERL: "You got the axe? Come on, let's go!" Leave the shop, Perl takes you to a new area east PERL: "So..." "I may or may not have come here earlier and scouted out some cute trees for us." "Well, anyway, come see!" Lead forward a bit PERL: "Check them out!" Should player attempt to leave pen PERL: "Hey wait, where are you going?" Inspect left tree "This tree is slightly shorter and fatter than the other tree." ''Inspect right tree "This tree is slightly taller and thinner than the other tree." ''Speak with Perl again PERL: "They're so dreamy! But... how should we decide who gets which tree?" Choose: 'I'll pick first (Naughty)' or 'You should pick (Nice)' '' ''(Nice option) PERL: "That's so sweet! Thank you!" She chops left tree down PERL: "Your turn!" You chop down the right tree PERL: "This is so exciting! Meet me back at your house so we can decorate your tree!" (Naughty option) PERL: "Oh, ok. Go ahead." Player chops down any tree PERL: "Awww... I kind of had my heart set on that one. Oh well, it's just a tree, right?" Perl chops down the remaining tree PERL: "This is so exciting! Meet me back at your house so we can decorate your tree!" Player returns to house PERL: "It's so beautiful!" "I had so much fun with you today. I'm going to get you the perfect holiday gift for the big party; I can't wait until you see what it is. I've put so much thought into picking it out!" "I'm going to go finish decorating my tree now. Bye!" Day complete! Should the player interact with their Holiday tree after completion, the following scenarios may occur depending on their previous choice: *watering sound effect* Nice Option: "You water the tree. It is looking particularly healthy today." Naughty Option: "You water the tree. It seems a bit droopy today." Day Two Show/Hide PERL: "Oh good, you're awake!" "You remembered to water your tree, right?" Choose: 'No' or 'You have to water it?' '' '''PERL:' "You should water your tree every day to keep it green and happy!" "Why don't you do it now?" Player waters the tree; 2 different outcomes possible depending on choices made in Day 1. *watering sound effect* Nice Option: "You water the tree. It is looking particularly healthy today." Naughty Option: "You water the tree. It seems a bit droopy today." PERL: "There you go! It's happier already. Anyway, I need to start preparing for the big party now. Have fun!" Perl leaves the house. PERL: "Eeeek!" Player exits, and is lead to the town center where a Gilded Bloodscale Dragon awaits. PERL: "He seems upset. You should go talk to him!" Perl leaves. Player has the option to speak with the dragon. RONIN: "Oh, this is terrible!" RENO: "One of our cats, Buffy, escaped from the den and went missing. Normally she would just come home again in a couple of days, but-" RONIN: "There's a storm coming! If we don't find her before it hits, she could freeze to death!" RENO: "We think she's gotten lost somewhere in this village. Please say you'll help us find her!" 3 new animals have been added to the Town Center 2 new cats are now added to East Nulhora 3 new cats are now added to North Nulhora Selecting any animal while having no animal in the inventory will issue the following prompt: "A small fuzzy animal whizzes past. Grab it?" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' '' ''Selecting any animal while having an animal already in the inventory will issue the following prompt: "A small fuzzy animal whizzes past, but your hands are already full." If the player brings the opossum to the dragon, the following message is given: RENO: "I... I don't even think that is a cat." If the player brings any cat except the correct one to the dragon, the following message is given: RENO: "That looks nothing like our Buffy." RONIN: "She's gone forever, isn't she?" If the player brings the correct cat, the story continues as follows: "The cat seems to recognise the dragon, but she's awfully cute. What do you want to do?" Choose: 'Keep the cat and lie' or 'Return the cat' '' Returning Option: '''RONIN:' "That's my Buffy! You saved her!" RENO: "You have our gratitude. Buffy has always been RONIN's favorite, and I couldn't bear to see him upset." RONIN: "We won't forget this, tiny human." Keeping Option: RENO: "You couldn't find her?" RONIN: "*weeps loudly*" RENO: "Maybe she'll find someplace warm to ride out the storm. You never know." RONIN: "..." Day complete! Day Three Show/Hide Player exits home; it's snowing hard outside. ANSEL: "...!" "Hey, wait!" Ansel approaches the player. ANSEL: "You're , right? I'm the new courier, Ansel." "I was supposed to deliver a few things to the Mining Outpost west of town, but all this wind and snow have made that bridge awfully unstead- and I'm terrified of heights!" "The post office is swamped with mail for the holidays and now I'm behind schedule, too!" "If you could just take these to Foreman Jude out at the Mining Outpost, I'd be beyond grateful." "Really, you'll help? Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Player received: Cask of Oil Player received: Bag of Beans Player received: Quark the Magelight Pygmy ANSEL: "Oh, I almost forgot. Postmaster Hand says that Quark the magelight is a handful. Try to keep him from damaging the goods, okay?" "Thanks again, and happy holidays!" Ansel leaves. Player heads west and attempts to cross the bridge. "You probably shouldn't carry all this over at once, or you'll slip." Player lays down the two items as well as the Magelight Pygmy. "Interact with something to pick it up. Carry the items across one at a time." If the player attempts to cross having taken none of the items: "Quark might try to eat all of the beans while you're gone." If the player attempt to cross with the Bag of Beans: "Quark might accidentally set the oil alight while you're gone." If the player attempt to cross with the Cask of Oil: "Quark might try to eat all of the beans while you're gone." If the player tries to enter the Mining Outpost without any of the items: "You can't just leave without the things you're supposed to deliver." Puzzle is solved by: Crossing Quark first, taking one of the other items across, bringing Quark back to other side, take across the other item then return for Quark. Upon completion, a special sound is played and the player collects up all the items before heading into the Mining Outpost. JUDE: "Wonderful! You brought the supplies I ordered. Thanks for coming out in all this snow; I expected the shipment to be delayed." (JUDE takes: Bag of Beans, Cask of Oil) JUDE: "I need to put these away. If you could watch this little imp for a moment, I'll be right back." If the player attempts to leave the Outpost: "You shouldn't leave Quark alone. Maybe take a look around the room while you wait?" Player has the option to activate the trinket on the counter. Smashing sound effect plays, and the trinket is now smashed on the floor. "... Ooops! What was once a pretty trinket of some sorts is now mere rubble." JUDE: "What in tarnation was that?" "What happened?" Choose: 'Quark knocked it over' or 'I dropped it' Player Dropped Option: JUDE: "Ah, well, thanks for being honest. I never liked that old thing anyway. You did me a favor!" "And thanks for delivering my supplies in this weather. My crew will definitely appreciate the extra provisions." Quark Dropped Option: JUDE: "Oh? That's a crying shame. My father got that back when he first established this mining outfit..." "Ah well... thanks again for delivering my supplies in this weather." Day complete! Day Four Show/Hide "...?" A person walks by the player and their house. Player walks up to the town square and has the option to speak with the person, who is circling around the town square. LIUD: "Not now, kid. Yesterday's snowstorm knocked down a fence at my ranch and all my reindeer escaped! If they find their way into town I'll get fined again- and what if a dragon gets 'em, eh?" "Why am I tellin' you, anyhow? Kids these days only care about themselves." "Wait. Ye mean ye'll actually help? That's a shock." "I bet they got spooked and ran up the mountain pass north of my ranch, but all that fresh snow set off an avalance up there earlier and I'm worried they might've gotten hurt." "I'd go meself but, well, my arm... Eh, forget it. Just take the road west out of town and then head north, past my ranch. Here..." Player received: Reindeer Treats LIUD: "If y'do manage to find them, they'd follow you anywhere for a taste of one those. Luck be with ye." Liud continues circling in the town square- he can then be found in front of his ranch when the player heads west. If spoken to, the following message is given: LIUD: "Luck be with ye." The player approaches an ice skating puzzle. The rocks can be used to stop the player from skating around, and used in the right combination(s) can get the player to the path on the left. Player is required to take the following steps: Up, right, down, left, up, right, down, left, up, left. Player comes up to a large pile of snow blocking their path. Activating it will cause the following: "You dig your way through the snowdrift." *digging sound effect* Player must then navigate a labyrinth on the right to reach the other side. When activating a reindeer, the following message is given: "The reindeer smell their favourite treat and begin to follow you." This will cause the other 3 reindeer to teleport to the player and follow them. Digging through the last snowdrift pile at the end of the path will cause the following: "You found a Golden Pocketwatch buried in the snow!" Reaching the bottom of all the ledges will cause the following: "What would you like to do with the reindeer? Choose: 'Set loose in town' or 'Lead back to ranch' '' Lead Back Option ''Player walks back to the ranch with the reindeer following. LIUD: "Well I'll be... ye found 'em! This means a lot. My wife, she... well, they were always her pride and joy..." "..." "Ahem. Anyway. Thanks for bringing them back in one piece." Set Loose Option Player walks to the east with the reindeer following. The player stands and turns to look in all different directions as reindeer run loose in the town center. "Day complete!" Day Five Show/Hide Player steps outside of house- a person is pacing around outside and the player has the option to speak with them. ROMEO: "Oh, hey ! Are you busy? I was hoping to sort of patch things up with Alana, my ex, by giving her a gift. You know, for the holidays." "The trouble is, now that I've got it I'm too nervous to go over and give it to her!" "Pathetic, I know, but I really need your help." "Could you just... give this to her and then tell me what she says?" Player received: Festive Gift ROMEO: "Thanks , you're a real pal. Alana still lives over on the east side of town. I'll just wait here for you to get back, ok?" If Romeo is spoken to again before the gift is delivered, the following message is given: ROMEO: "Alana still lives over on the east side of town. I'll just wait here for you to get back, ok?" Player enters Alana's house. ALANA: "Oh, hello! Can I help you?" "..." "I see." "I'm really sorry, but I can't accept this gift. I appreciate the thought and all- it's very sweet of him- but I've moved on now, and he should too. Would you tell him that for me?" "Thanks- and happy holidays! I hope this wasn't too awkward." Option to speak again with Alana gives the following message: "I hope this wasn't too awkward." Option to speak with Margo gives the following message: MARGO: "Haha, yeah, this is a little uncomfortable" Player speaks with Romeo again. ROMEO: "So, how'd it go?" Choose: 'Lie about Alana' or 'Return the gift' Return the Gift Option** ROMEO: "..." "She said all that, huh? Bummer..." "Ah, well. She's right. It's time I moved on, too." Romeo turns to leave but then returns to the player. ROMEO: "Go ahead and keep the present- I've got no use for it. And ..." "Thanks for being honest." Romeo walks away back to his house. Lie About Alana Option ROMEO: "Really? Oh man, this couldn't possibly have gone any better!" "Thanks ! I'm gonna have to go talk to her myself someti-" "tomorrow! I'll go visit her tomorrow." "See you around! Romeo runs off back to his house. Either response will now result in a present being left on the sidetable at the player's house. "Day complete!" Day Six Show/Hide Perl approaches the player's house. PERL: "Oh, hi !" Perl now approaches the player. PERL: "I was just over visiting BILL and SADIE. Did you hear BILL got hurt in that avalance the other day? Scary!" "I bet both of them could use some more cheering up. Their house is just north of yours- you should pop in for a visit!" Perl leaves and the player heads north to the indicated house. SADIE: "I'm sorry, now isn't a very good time. Come back later?" "... Oh, PERL sent you? I see." "My brother BILL has gotten quite grumpy from being stuck in this bed all day. I'd love to do something to cheer him up, but I can't leave him alone for a second or he's liable to do something stupid." BILL: "I heard that!" SADIE: "Maybe you can help? His favorite kind of winter flower grows like crazy in the fields east of town. If you could just gather some, I'm sure he'd cheer up." If Sadie is spoken to again, the following message is given: "His favorite kind of winter flower grows like crazy in the fields east of town." # Special Note # At this point in the story, it is possible to completely circumvent the day's nice or naughty choice. To do so, the Flower Fields map must be accessed instead by going from the Town Center map to North Nulhora, which will lead to the East Nulhora map that goes further east to the Flower Fields. Once the flowers are collected, it is still possible to experience the day's choice by going west through East Nulhora back to the Town Center; before reaching the town, you will be prompted with the day's choice. To avoid the choice completely, simply return using the same route through North Nulhora. It is unknown whether collecting flowers twice using this method will result in issues with the game- it is recommended to avoid this situation. Having the player arrive in the East map from the Town Center map, or is already in the East map and is heading to the Town Center map, will cause the following prompt: "...?" Player approaches Rita's flower garden. "These look like the flowers that SADIE described. Maybe RITA won't notice some missing." "What would you like to do?" Choose: 'Take some flowers.' or 'Leave them alone.' '' Leave Alone Option: "It wouldn't be very nice to steal someone else's flowers." ''Player must then proceed east to the Flower Fields to collect their bouquet. Take Some Option: "Taking these flowers will save a lot of effort." Player received: Bouquet. Rita's garden is now left torn up and will stay this way from now on. Approaching any flower patch in the Flower Fields map will prompt the following message: "These look like the flowers that SADIE described." "What would you like to do?" Choose: 'Take some flowers.' or 'Leave them alone. Taking flowers gives the following prompt: Player received: Bouquet. Player returns to Sadie. SADIE: You brought the flowers! They're beautiful- I bet these are JUST what BILL needs to cheer up a bit! Thank you so much !" Day complete! Day Seven Show/Hide Someone knocks at the player's door. "... , are you awake? I need your help!" HAND: "Have you seen ANSEL? He hasn't come to work since that snowstorm blew through." "..." "Oh no... He was going to deliver some parcels to the town on the other side of the mountains to the north, but he should have been back ages ago! What if he's hurt?" "We're so far behind on deliveries, I can't possibly spare the time to search for him. Would you please go see if you can find anything?" "... Thank you! I'm lost without my best courier." "You should start looking around on the northern route- that's where he should have gone. Please hurry!" Once walking up the Mountain Route map, player automatically approaches the Solstice dragon. LUNA: "Wait, traveler. One of your kind is in peril, and I cannot reach him to help." "I tried to reassure him, but he has been trapped for three days and his spirit is failing." "Come, I shall lead you to him." Player and dragon walk a distance. LUNA: "I can still sense his presence inside. Make haste!" Player enters cavern. ANSEL: "! Th-th-thank goodness you came!" "... Watch out!" Player moves forward as a rock falls from the ceiling, blocking the path they came from. ANSEL: "That was close. I-I'm really glad you're here, ." "I-I was trying to deliver some parcels to the town in the north, but, well... I lost my way in all that snow a- and twisted my ankle really bad. I barely managed to take shelter in here." "I think... I think I can walk if you help me, but... the cave-in... You'll h- have to find another way out." If player interacts with Ansel again, the folllowing message is given: "I think... I think I can walk if you help me, but... the cave-in... You'll h- have to find another way out." Reading the signpost in the caverns gives the following instructions: "Guide To The Caverns" "Even though the rocks ahead look heavy, you can push and pull them with ease." "Just press the "activate" button and start moving." Interacting with rubble piles: "You shove the pile of rubble out of the way. *sound effect* " Once the player has cleared the path: "It looks like the path is clear. You should go help ANSEL." The player is preventing from progressing any further and must return the way they came. ANSEL: "You found the way out? Let's go!" "I'm sorry you had to do all this for me..." Player and Ansel exit the caverns. LUNA: "ANSEL! It's wonderful to finally meet you. And your leg... dear child..." ANSEL: "I-It's nothing, I'm sure I'll be fine." LUNA: "Climb on my back, both of you. You will make it home far faster if we fly." Screen goes black. ANSEL: "...F - f - fly? Couldn't we just wa- AHHH!" Player and Ansel are now back at Ansel's home. HAND: "ANSEL!" "You rescued him! And more or less in one piece, too- you're a hero, ! And... who's this lovely lady?" ANSEL: "L-L-LUNA. She helped find me." HAND: "Well thank you, LUNA, truly. I'd be lost without this kid." Player goes to leave but is stopped. HAND: "Oh, !" "I hate to impose after all you've done for us already, but..." "We're still way behind at the post office, and with ANSEL injured I can't see how we'll ever catch up." "If it's not too much trouble, could you deliver a few letters for me?" Choose: 'Decline' or 'Accept' '' Accept Option '''HAND:' "You are too good for this world, ! Just deliver these to the individual named on the front. And don't mind JANUS; that old Holly dragon may look intimidating, but he has a heart of pure gold." Player received: Letter to JOE, Letter to PERL, Letter to JANUS. Upon speaking with Joe, the following message is given: JOE: "..." "Much appreciated . You're a good kid." Upon speaking with Janus the Holly dragon, the following message is given: JANUS: "Ah yes, just the message I was waiting to hear." "(JANUS eats the letter.)" Upon speaking with Perl, the following message is given: PERL: "Oh, thanks ! You look like you've had a long day." Decline Option HAND: "... Oh, I see. Well, we'll just have to make do somehow. Thanks again for finding my courier, ." Day complete! Day Eight Show/Hide Perl approaches the player. PERL: "Hi ! How've you been? I heard about ANSEL- it's so cool how you rescued him. He's already starting to feel better. And seeing that Solstice dragon! I hear they're really rare." "BILL really appreciated his flowers, too! SADIE seems relieved." "Now I just wish my cousin VALA would cheer up. He's been moping around for days!" "Maybe you can go talk to him? He's visiting the farm south of town today." "Thanks!" Vala can be found South, outside dressed in blue. VALA: "Oh... hi ..." "I'm trying to build a snowman, but the stupid snowballs keep falling apart. Will you help me?" "Just push the snowballs together. Try not to hit any rocks, though, or your snowball will break." Reading the signpost nearby will give further instructions: "Guide to the Winter" "If your snowball falls off a ledge, it will break!" "Nobody likes a dirty snowball. Try to avoid patches of dirt!" If any of the snowballs touch a rock or each other at any point, the following message is given whilst the playing field is partially reset: VALA: "Oh... the snowball broke. I guess we'll have to start over." Upon completion of the puzzle: VALA: "You did it! That was actually fun; thanks for helping me." "I'm sorry I was so grumpy before. It's just that I lost my grandpa's pocket watch in the snow the other day during that big storm. Don't tell PERL, okay?" Choose: 'Give pocketwatch' or 'Keep pocketwatch' '' Give Option ''Vala spins around. VALA: "Holy cow! Where'd you find it? Thanks, , you're the best!" "My grandpa passed away a few years ago- this watch is priceless." Keep Option VALA: "Thanks for not telling her. I just don't know what to do... that pocket watch was one of the only things we had left to remember him by since he passed away..." Day complete! Day Nine Show/Hide JANUS: "." "Would you mind helping out an old friend?" Player approaches and interacts with Janus the Holly dragon. JANUS: "Ah, . It's hard to believe it's already been a year since that dreadful blizzard, isn't it?" "Some days it feels like it never even happened at all- but here we are..." "... Ahem. Pardon me. A friend of mine lives not far north of Nulhora, and this month marks a very special anniversary for her and her mate as well. I want to invite them to our festival, but these old bones are not what they once were." "JOE helped me write them a formal invitation. If you could deliver it to them, I would be most grateful- and I suspect they will be eager to meet you, too." Player received: Special Invitation JANUS: "Follow the road north out of town and into the mountains- and please make sure they receive the invitation." Walking north once entering the Northern Forests map will trigger the following: ???: "Skreeeeee!" Player approaches the situation. BORD: "Help me!" Howler: "Reeeeh!" "If only you could distract them with a treat. JOE might be able to help you." If the player does not have 'Mushroom Poppers' in their inventory, they must go to Joe's General Store and obtain them before the story can progress. If the player has 'Mushroom Poppers' in their inventory, the option to select "Throw shroom poppers" will be available. Howlers: "Skreeeeee!" The player will move away and the Howler Drakes will leave. BORD: "Thanks a bunch! I'm BORD. My mum ORELA is going to be really mad. I should get home, but what if those drakes come back? They're really scary!" "You'll take me home, right? Our cave is on top of that great big mountain to the north." If the player attempts to go South: BORD: "Where are you going? I need to go home." Player must go further north to the Northern Mountains, and enter the Northern Mountain, and navigate through it to get up the mountain side. BORD: "Look, there's our cave! I think I can make it alone from here." Choose: 'Let him deliver the letter' or 'Accompany BORD home' Accompany Option** BORD: "Oh, okay! Maybe it's better to be safe than sorry." Continuing further north, the player will reach a final cave. BORD: "Mum!" Bord runs back to his parents. KUNO: Thank you for bringing BORD home. Ever since he almost didn't hatch in the storm last year, we fret over him constantly." "... Oh? What's this?" ORELA: "An invitation from JANUS? That sly old dog." BORD: "Are we going to a party?" KUNO: "Please let JANUS know we wouldn't miss it." BORD: "Yay! I guess I'll see you again soon, !" Leave Him Option BORD: "Sure I can deliver the letter! I have to pay you back somehow." Day complete! General Interactions Northern Mountain- Caverns Show/Hide *Rubble piles : "You shove the pile of rubble out of the way. *sound effect* " *Speaking with Kuno the Nhiostrife Wyvern : "It's not snowing as badly this year as last year. Thank goodness." *Speaking with Orela the Gold Dragon : "Hello, tiny human. How fare ye this winter?" Northern Mountain- Forest Show/Hide *Sign near cavern : "Northern Mountain" South Nulhora Show/Hide *Speaking with Vala : VALA: "Oh... hi ..." "I'm trying to build a snowman, but the stupid snowballs keep falling apart. Will you help me?" "Just push the snowballs together. Try not to hit any rocks, though, or your snowball will break." *Reading the signpost nearby Vala : "Guide to the Winter" "If your snowball falls off a ledge, it will break!" "Nobody likes a dirty snowball. Try to avoid patches of dirt!" *Snowman; north : "Do you want to build a me?" *Cat : "*mewling sound effect*" *Snowman; south : "Help! I've been turned into a snowman!" Northern Forest- Cavern Show/Hide *Signpost : "Guide To The Caverns" "Even though the rocks ahead look heavy, you can push and pull them with ease." "Just press the "activate" button and start moving." *Rubble piles : "You shove the pile of rubble out of the way. *sound effect* " Northern Forest Show/Hide *North Signpost : "Northern Mountains Ahead" *South Signpost : "Northern Forest Outskirts" Flower Fields Show/Hide *Speaking to the Green Dragon North-east : SYMON: "Have you come to give me ham?" Note: Having "Ham" in your inventory will not cause anything to happen. *Snowman; east : I don't know that I'd call myself jolly." *Snowman; west : I think there's a bug on my arm." North-west Passage Show/Hide *Person on the Western path; dressed in green : "Sigh, I wonder how long these are going to take to clean up..." *Log blocking path further North : "This log must've fallen over from the wind." *Person on the Western path; dressed in orange : "Wow, the wind must have been really strong to knock these over!" *Further up North, a sign to the left of the frozen waterfall : "Bittercreek Pass" West Nulhora Show/Hide *Reindeer Ranch; sign outside : "Liud's Reindeer Ranch" *Person standing next to Reindeer Ranch; dressed in gray : "These miniature reindeer are so cute!" *Person standing next to Reindeer Ranch; dressed in purple : "I heard that Liud the reindeer herder hasn't enjoyed the holidays ever since his wife passed away around this time of year." *Path further North; sign : "Warning: Dangerous Trail Ahead" *Person standing at the path further North; dressed in green : "Sorry, we need to clear up the debris before anyone can travel through." *Log blocking path further North : "This log must've fallen over from the wind." *Sign next to bridge : "Mining Outpost" *Person south of the bridge; dressed in green : "That bridge is a little rickety..." *Signpost on the path North : NORTH: "Northwest Passage" EAST: "Town Square" WEST: "Mining Encampment" *Path heading further North; Hilde can be spoken to (Day 4 and onwards) : HILDE: "Whew! Tha' path woz a doozey to clear! Right-o!" North Nulhora Show/Hide *South-east couple; dressed in brown : "Oh do you smell that? Baker Ned has something delicious in the oven!" *South-east couple; dressed in blue : "Ned sure has a way with flowers, too. What a picture of grace!" *Person to the North; dressed in brown : "This wind is insane, being able to knock over trees like this." *Person to the North; dressed in gray : "We need to clear the fallen trees before anyone can go through." *Person next to the frozen pond East of Galys' Farm; dressed in brown : "I love it when the pond freezes over. Ice skating is my favorite." *Sign outside the Bakery : "Ned's Bakery" *Sack of flour near the door : "The secret is in the flour!" *Ned's Bakery; option to speak with Ned : NED: "It's raining dead birds. Oh, sorry. Would you like a pie?" *Tailor's house; sign outside : "Robyn's Couture" *Inside Tailor's store; option to speak with Robin : ROBIN: "I pride myself on the finest stitches!" *Knitting Pillow Dragon; Tailor's backyard : "... ?" *Java's house; pie on the table : "Patridge pear pudding pie! Just like mom used to make." *Java's house; option to speak with Java : JAVA: "My kid keeps me young. He's been down since his gandpa passed. Vala is a good boy." *House to the far North-east : "This door is locked." *Hilde's house; sign outside : "Hilde's House" *Galys' house; tree : "Wow, she has presents from all five of her kids. Galys must be a good mom." *Galys' house; present on the table : "This package is addressed to Liud." *Signpost at the crossroads : NORTH: "Mountain Route" WEST: "Galys' Farm" EAST: "Tailor, East Nulhora" SOUTH: "Baker, Town Square" *Sign to the Northern path : "Northern Forests Ahead" *Log blocking path further North : "This log must've fallen over from the wind." *Snowman to the North-west : "Looks like I got ahead of myself" East Nulhora Show/Hide *Snowman : "(I was told carrot noses were out of style.)" *Flower patch sign : "Stay off flowers!" *Inside Rita's house; Christmas tree : "How drab. Who doesn't decorate a holiday tree?" *Inside Rita's house- bear mat : "This bear looks almost as cranky as Rita." *Sign outside large pen : "Holiday Tree Farm" *Snowman outside large pen : "(It's a little cold out here!)" *Inside Mayor Milo's house; Christmas tree : "Aww, so cheery." *Inside Alana's house; fireplace : "The red one rattles a bit when you kick it." *Inside Alana's house; Christmas tree : "A lot of love and care went into decking out this festive tree." *House next door to Alana's : "This door is locked." *Person outside to the far North-east : "Hum, hum... Sorry, I'll get these out of the way soon." *Log blocking path further East : "This log must've fallen over from the wind." *House next door to Alana's : "This door is locked." *Signpost at the crossroads : "NORTH: North Nulhora" "EAST: Flower Field" "WEST: Town Square" *Invisble Signpost; east of the large signpost : "North: Industry District. South: Mayor's Mansion, Tree Farm" Nulhora Town Center Show/Hide *Person to the South-east; dressed in brown : "Poor Romeo. He hasn't been quite the same since the breakup." *Person to the South; dressed in green : "The wind has been toppling trees at night. Makes getting around a little tricky." *Person to the West; dressed in gray : "Man, the wind even blew down trees in the center of town!" *Person to the North-west; dressed in green : "Feeling peckish? Shopkeeper Joe makes some mighty tasty snacks." *Person in Town Center; dressed in blue : "The air is so fresh! What perfect holiday weather." *Person in Town Center; dressed in orange : "Thank goodness this winter isn't as bad as the storm last year! Teehee." *Town Center signpost : NORTH: "Bakery, Tailor, Farm" EAST: "Tree Farm, Mayor's House" WEST: "Reindeer Ranch, Mining Outpost" *Fallen logs : "This log must've fallen over from the wind." *Signposts at roads going North, East, South and West : North: "North Nulhora" East: "East Nulhora" West: "West Nulhora" South: "South Nulhora" *Inside Player's house; watering Christmas tree (message differs depending on choices made during day 1's events) : *watering sound effect* Nice Option: "You water the tree. It is looking particularly healthy today." Naughty Option: "You water the tree. It seems a bit droopy today." *House to the East; pie on the table : "Did he bake this pie himself?" *House to the East; wall stockings : "Three stockings all for one person. Well... okay." *House to the East; tree : "... This is a pretty big tree." *Romeo's house; tree : "How festive." *House next door to Perl's : "This door is locked." *Post Office; hanging sign outside : "Post Office" *Post Office; sack to the left : "So many holiday letters... it's a wonder that Ansel can deliver them all!" *Post Office; sacks next to counter : "Sacks of holiday greetings and good wishes for the new year. Looks like Postmaster Hand and Ansel will be busy." *Post Office; sacks inside counter area : "More holiday cards! How sweet!" *Post Office; tree : "Looks like Ansel brought his holiday spirit to work with him..." *Post Office; speak with Hand : HAND: "The cold is getting hard on these old bones of mine. Thank goodness for Ansel." *Joe's General Store; cat : *cat mewling sound effect* ODIN: "Mrrrow!" *Joe's General Store; orb on the counter : "This doesn't look like it belongs here." *Joe's General Store; gnome: : "A rare collectible garden gnome." *White cat that occasionally wanders through the Town Center : *cat mewling sound effect* On the path to North Nulhora (from Day 2 and onwards) : HILDE: "Whew! That's one log out of the way!" Sprites Trivia *Walking over ice patches had caused the player to slow down. Since Day 2, walking over ice turns the walk into a speedy slide. The direction of sliding remains constant until the player is stopped by a shore or another obstacle. *After a lot of users reported being able to bypass collision barriers or teleport outside of barriers, Day 2 brought a reset feature that allows users who get stuck to reset the chapter and free themselves. *If the player chose to keep the cat in Day 2, they can find the cat staying in their house- it can be interacted with where it will play a cat mewling sound clip. *If the player chose to keep the cat on Day 2, they would not have been shown the standing sprite of the Gilded Bloodscale. *Should the player find themselves up on a small ledge, they can jump down from it as opposed to finding the path back out again. *The tailor's shop sign indicates that the character's name is "Robyn" but speaking with the tailor will show their name as "Robin". It has since been confirmed that the latter spelling is the correct one. *The tailor is actually standing on the counter, rather than behind it. *When Day 4 events were first released, the ice skating puzzle could be avoided via following a thin ledge to the left and then skating upwards. This was promptly fixed with the addition of a large boulder. *The Gilded Bloodscale that appears in Day 2's events is the same one featured in Snow Warning's Bonus Chapter 11. *Janus the Holly dragon is the same character featured in last year's Snow Warning event. *After speaking to Romeo on Day 5, opening the inventory displayed a glitch where all items (including future ones) appeared stacked on the side of the screen. They could not be highlighted to see their names however. This glitch occurs in various manners, with the giftbox item being removed completely and then being re-added but missing its name and flavor text. *From Day 5 and onwards, Joe's General Store can be visited and "Reindeer Sausage" can be obtained from the shopkeeper. *From Day 3 and onwards, the Town Center and North Nulhora will have houses and trees coated with snow due to the snow storm that hit (despite the snow storm effect not being present when the player visited North Nulhora). *Day 6 is the first day where the choice between nice and naughty can be skipped altogether without any consequences. *Day 8's nice and naughty choices are switched around from their usual order of presentation, with the nice option being first. *In Day 8's snowball game puzzle, the player can roll snowballs over dirt patches without any consequences to the game. *Day 9's Orela & Kuno were featured in Snow Warning's Bonus Chapter 12. It told the story of Bord's birth, which is referenced in-game during dialogue with Kuno. Because of the 5 character limit on names however, Orela is shortened from Orelia. Category:Browse